


In which Minhyuk teaches Peniel about the Pepero Game

by dirtynoona



Category: BTOB, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: BTOB - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Flash Fic, Kissing, Kpop RPF, M/M, RPF, The Pepero Game, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtynoona/pseuds/dirtynoona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a lot about South Korea that Peniel was still learning: the language, the culture, what was expected from idols. It wasn't just all the training, all the cameras; there were variety shows too, shows they were expected to go on and perform tricks and play games for fanservice.</p><p>Fan service. Peniel never knew two words could make him so very nervous and so very expectant at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Minhyuk teaches Peniel about the Pepero Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenbyseven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbyseven/gifts).



> This is unbetaed, so I apologize for any errors!

There was a lot about South Korea that Peniel was still learning: the language, the culture, what was expected from idols. It wasn't just all the training, all the cameras; there were variety shows too, shows they were expected to go on and perform tricks and play games for fanservice.

Fan service. Peniel never knew two words could make him so very nervous and so very expectant at the same time. 

Minhyuk had taken it upon himself to acclimate Peniel to certain expectations. One might almost think he took his position as one of the hyungs seriously, expect for how he abused the power it gave him. Like how he used it to teach Peniel what was polite behavior and what was rude. How he used to to teach skinship and then abused it to discover just how Peniel liked to be touched.

Peniel didn't mind it and he didn't pretend to dislike it either, not like Ilhoon. He just never had any idea what was considered simply skinship and what was...more than that, because anything and everything Minhyuk did to him in public or private would have American gaydar exploding.

But mostly he was just trying to keep up. They had a variety show coming up on the eleventh of November and Sungjae was teasing llhoon about how they'd probably all have to play the Pepero game. Peniel's burrows furrowed. "What's the Pepero game?"

Six pairs of eyes swung round on him. "That's right, they don't play it in America do they?" Eunkwang commented, tucking his short legs up underneath him. 

"We should warn him," Ilhoon began, but Minhyuk interrupted with a slight twinkle in his eyes. 

"I'll teach him the game."

Peniel was no fool. He glanced at Minhyuk suspiciously, knowing there had to be an ulterior motive. But he had no time to decipher because they had just arrived at the studio for rehearsal and everyone was starting to file out.

Later, back at the dorms, Changsub and Ilhoon were playing video games, and Eunkwang was unsuccessfully trying to reign in Sungjae while Hyunsik watched in silent amusement, Minhyuk pulled Peniel aside. "C'mon. Let me show you how to play." He produced a package of Pepero that Peniel really could not figure out where it had been hidden.

Minhyuk ushered Peniel into the bedroom and shut the door. "Here is how to play. Each of us has one end of the Pepero. One or both of us can keep biting it until it gets smaller and smaller. Whichever team of two leaves the smallest pieces behind - without touching each other's lips - wins." As he spoke he sat with his legs crossed, indicating for Peniel to do the same. Once they were both seated, Minhyuk took one of the chocolate-dipped treats from the box and faced Peniel, shifting closer, until their knees touched. 

"Hyung," Peniel began, and Minhyuk took that moment to stick the chocolatey end in Peniel's mouth. A slight smirk curved his perfectly bowed mouth, and Peniel suddenly felt like sweating. Minhyuk leaned forward, biting the other end, and as Peniel stared, unable to moved, Minhyuk bit, and bit slowly closing the distance until they were almost nose to nose.

Peniel made a sound in the back of his throat and pulled away, the remaining piece of Pepero falling to the floor between them. 

"Not bad for a first try," Minhyuk said, his expression guileless, but Peniel knew better. He'd gotten to know Minhyuk well enough to know he was always up to something. 

"It's like Chicken," Peniel blurted, and Minhyuk paused in reaching for another stick.

"What?"

"Not the food. In America we have a game called Chicken where two people dare to do something and the first person to back out loses. Because it's a slang word for someone cowardly or afraid. A chicken."

Minhyuk smiled that tiny, enigmatic smile that made Peniel's breath hitch. "But there's nothing to be afraid of here, is there?"

Struck dumb, Peniel shook his head.

"Good. Open your mouth."

Quietly obedient, Peniel did, and Minhyuk graciously gave him the chocolate coated end again. "Now. See if you can last a little longer this time."

Minhyuk's phrasing - purposeful, Peniel was sure - had Peniel swallowing back another sound and closing his eyes. 

"Eyes open, Peniel-ah. You should pay attention."

So Peniel watched as Minhyuk came closer, biting the Pepero, tilting his head so their noses wouldn't bump. It was inches away from a kiss and that made Peniel wipe damn hands on his thigh...just as Minhyuk rested his own hand there. It felt hot, too hot and it took all of Peniel's willpower not to pull away again, but despite Minhyuk's directive, he couldn't keep his eyes closed. 

He expected Minhyuk to pull away, to say something, to end this round and move on. 

He didn't expect the brush against his lips. It was soft and feather-light, and for a moment, Peniel thought he'd imagined it. But then it came again, firmer, Minhyuk's lips pressed against his in a way that had nothing to do with the Pepero game and everything to do with kissing.

The box of Pepero lay temporarily forgotten as Minhyuk's hand cradled Peniel's neck and Peniel's fingers clenched in Minhyuk's shirt. 

Later, after many extremely enjoyable failed attempts, Peniel finally got the hang of the Pepero game.


End file.
